Coming Home Now
by Eggbert
Summary: Harry returns to his Wheezy after a long absence. Completely fluffy. *Warning - slashy themes*


COMING HOME NOW by EGGBERT  
  
Summary: Harry returns to his Wheezy after a long separation.  
  
Rating: PG-13. For slashy themes.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR's. Just as well, really.  
  
Spoilers: Nope.  
  
A\N. Fits snugly into the 'Misunderstandings and Missing Owls' and 'Winter Sport' story arc. More happy fluff. Awwww.  
  
Warning: This story contains slash. The main characters are in a long-term relationship and will probably end up kissing, if not more. If you're disgusted at this prospect, the 'back' button's that pointy arrow, top left. Consider yourselves warned.  
  
Dedication: To Acassha and Caroline with love as always.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hot, tired and travel-stained, Harry Potter turned a corner in Knockturn Alley. The one that lead to Stoat's End Lane and home.  
  
Nearly two months he had been away, too long. Hedwig had developed a nervous twitch whenever she saw him approach with a sheaf of parchment and a determined look in his eye. Harry loved his job as Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet but it had meant upping sticks and following the England team on their world tour. Without Ron.  
  
The tour had taken him to a hundred different countries and had opened his eyes to a million different experiences but they had been meaningless without Ron at his side. The beauty of the cascading Niagara Falls, the mystery of the Pyramids would have been so much better if he had had Ron's arm to grab and say,  
  
" There. Look. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Ron's letters to Harry had been long, lusty and loving, the fact that he missed Harry terribly had run through them like a counterpoint to a tune. Harry smiled at the surprise Ron was going to get when he told him his news.  
  
On the front step of their apartment building he spotted a familiar redhead and his heart began to beat faster. The greeting died on his lips as he got closer, to be replaced by a tender smile.   
  
Ron was sprawled in a deckchair, fast asleep. He was dressed in a very elderly Chudley Cannons T-shirt and shorts and had his arms tightly round a small boy in his lap with chestnut brown hair. Both were as freckled as each other, the warm sun making them look like they had been newly sprinkled with nutmeg.  
  
Bending over, Harry kissed Ron lightly on the forehead. Ron's eyes flickered open and he gazed at Harry as if wondering if he was still dreaming.  
  
" Hi sleepyhead. " said Harry, still grinning.  
  
" Harry! I wasn't expecting you back till tonight. " exclaimed Ron, his speech interspersed with yawns.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. " No champagne? No candlelight? "  
  
" No dinner either. " Ron grinned.  
  
The small boy in Ron's lap stirred and awoke. He caught sight of Harry and his face split into a wide grin of delight.  
  
" Uncle Harry! " he exclaimed, wriggling off Ron's lap and hugging Harry round the middle, wrinkling his nose at the dusty texture of Harry's robes.  
  
" Hi Robin. " said Harry, kneeling down to bestow a hug on Ginny and Colin Creevy's son.  
  
" Where've you been Uncle Harry? Did you bring back any presents? Will you be going away again soon? "  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
" Hey, one thing at a time Robin. I've been working away and..." he rummaged in the carrier bag that stood beside his suitcase. " The team sent this for you. " He handed the wide-eyed four year old a poster. Robin unravelled it and his eyes grew even wider. Every member of the England team, resplendent in their white robes with the cross of St George on the front, was in the picture, first team and reserves, and they had all signed it. The players waved and smiled at Robin who looked about to pass out with happiness.  
  
" Oh wow. Thank you Uncle Harry. Look what I got, Uncle Ron."  
  
" Very nice. " said Ron approvingly.   
  
" Look. " said Robin pointing to a figure in the picture. " There's Oliver, Uncle Percy's friend. "  
  
Ron and Harry caught each other's eye and tried not to laugh. They thought they had a long-distance relationship, but that of the England Quidditch Keeper and the Head of International Magical Co- operation beat it hands down. Oliver and Percy were rarely in the same timezone, never mind the same bed. That had made Harry even more determined to do what he was going to.  
  
" Why don't you put it with the rest of your stuff. " Ron suggested. " Your mum should be picking you up soon. "  
  
" Okay. " said Robin brightly and hurried off into the apartment leaving Harry and Ron alone. Ron stood up and enveloped Harry in a most welcome hug.   
  
"And what did you bring back for me? " he whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
" Will this do for starters? " Harry asked teasingly before pressing his lips to Ron's. Ron was just about to deepen the kiss when...  
  
" Oi! You two behave yourselves! " came a voice from the pavement, causing them to spring apart.  
There was Ginny, smiling up at them. Ron blushed to the roots of his hair and Harry gave her a look.  
  
" I haven't seen your brother for two months. What d'you expect us to be doing? Playing Exploding Snap? "  
  
Ginny was saved from replying by a thoroughly overexcited squeak from inside and a tiny figure flew past Ron and Harry straight into her arms. She hugged her son tightly before giving him a stern look.  
  
" Have you been a good boy for your Uncle Ron? " Robin made a face and she hid her grin.  
  
" I love having him. " protested her brother. " He's no bother, is he Harry? "  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling. They both doted on Robin as they would dote on the rest of Colin and Ginny's children.  
  
They all trooped inside to gather Robin's stuff.  
  
" We stayed up till eleven o'clock. " Robin announced proudly. " Uncle Ron's teaching me chess. " Ron groaned and Harry smiled at the expression on Ginny's face, so reminiscent of Molly Weasley.  
Shortly afterwards, Ginny and Robin left via the living room fire and Ron found his arms full of Harry. They indulged in a long, passionate kiss that left them both breathless and hungry for more.  
  
Harry was exhausted. He was dying for a shower and a decent night's sleep in his own bed. He wondered if Ron would join him in his ablutions.  
  
" I'm filthy. " said Harry, his green eyes clouding with desire. " Fancy joining me in the shower? "  
  
It was a very steamy experience indeed and by the time they had dried each other off with thick, fluffy towels, Harry was so tired he felt as if his eyelids were weighted with lead.  
  
He slid under the duvet and Ron spooned up behind him.  
  
" Will you tell me all about it tomorrow? " Ron asked sleepily.  
  
" Warts and all. " Harry promised trying, and failing to stifle a yawn.  
  
Tomorrow would do to tell Ron about the offer from the Ministry to go and work at the Department for Magical Games and Sports. No more world tours, regular hours. He could hardly wait.  
  
Tomorrow would do to shower Ron with the gifts he had brought him from every corner of the globe.  
  
For now he was happy to fall asleep in Ron's arms, the only place he felt complete, sated by travel and passion and truly content.  
  
He was home for good at last. 


End file.
